


The Weekend

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Arrival. Adelaide and Nick go camping with Gibbs





	The Weekend

The Weekend 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pulled up to the Torres household at promptly 430 am on a Friday morning. He called Ellie and waited for his two begrudging passengers. Torres put his bag in the truck a sipped a cup of black coffee. Addie was a few minutes later dressed in warm clothes and french braid. Addie had a permanent tired frown on her face. She settled in between Gibbs and her dad. And yawned and soon was asleep on her father’s shoulder. Gibbs smiled at his passengers and drove up the cabin.

Once they made it to the cabin, Gibbs immediately went to chop firewood, Addie grabbed her camera and took a picture of the cabin. Recently Addie had gotten into photography. Nick took the luggage into the cabin and then texted his wife to tell her they made it safe. 

“Adelaide, grab those fishing poles,” Gibbs called as stacked the wood. “ Nick, have you been fishing.” 

“Nope,” Nick responded. 

“Well, Let’s go. It is a good time to learn,” Gibbs mentioned and walked toward the lake. 

“Addie, come on Baby Girl, we are going to follow Grandpa Gibbs and learn about fishing. “ Nick called to his daughter. Addie followed her dad and her grandpa toward the lake. 

“Adelaide, dig up some worms. And then we have put them on the hook.” 

“Grandpa Gibbs, we are going to kill the worms, right?” Addie question as a sixteen-year-old who had stopped playing in the dirt years ago. 

“Kiddo fish love worms,” Gibbs said.

“But does fishing need to be so gross,” Addie asks, still making a face. 

“Yes. it builds character.” Addie frowned at her grandpa. Nick chuckled and watched as Gibbs taught Addie to bait the hook, the cast out the line, and start fishing.

Gibbs sat on the chair. Addie sat in a chair, and Nick also had his chair. 

“Dad, did you go fishing with your dad?” Addie asked Nick

“No, my dad bailed on me when I was five. We never took family trips. I think that why your mom and I took so many trips with you,” Nick said. “And probably with our dangerous jobs.” 

“Your dad left when you were five?” Addie asked in a sad voice.

“Yes. But he made who I am today,” Nick responded. 

“A great agent and loving father.” Gibbs interrupted.

“Yes, sir,” Nick smiled at his boss. 

“Hey, Dad, you know how everyone is excited to graduate and move out?” Addie asks quietly. 

“Yeah, baby girl?” Nick asked 

“Is it okay if I’m not? I want to graduate but not move out. I’m scared to move out.” Addie confesses. 

“Adelaide, you have two years, and we are not going to kick you out. You don’t even have to go to college. You can be whoever you want to be,” Nick Said quietly. 

Addie smiled at her father and reached over to hug her father. “ Thanks, Daddy.”

“Adelaide, why don’t you go make some coffee, and light the fire in the fireplace. Then call your mom.” Gibbs suggested. 

“Okay, grandpa Gibbs,” Addie said as she bolted for the cabin.

“Don’t burn down the Cabin,” Nick calls. 

“Right, Dad!!!” Addie called before slamming the cabin door.

“Nick, you remember when you were scared to be a dad?” Gibbs asked, “You are pretty a good dad.” 

“Thanks, Gibbs,” Nick said. 

The weekend continued in such as fashion. Fishing, talking, and Nick connecting with his daughter. Addie learned that Nick had enlisted after his first wife died and how he wooed her mom. Addie gained appreciation and more respect for her father. 

When they came home, Ellie was sitting on a couch bundled in a blanket. Addie greeted her mother and immediately ran upstairs to take a shower.

Nick paused in the living room, staring at his wife. 

“Yes, I’ll admit it, you were right. I needed a weekend with Addie,” Nick confessed, coming to sit next to her.  
“ Wait for a minute hold on did you just say I’m right?” Ellie teased. 

“Yeah, Laugh it up, I know my record of admitting your right is less than 10%,” Nick said as he cuddled his wife. “She is scared of graduating.” 

Ellie looked at her husband and admitted: “I was too at her age.” 

“Probably explains the drinking last month,” Nick responds. 

“She’ll be okay, though,” Ellie said confidently. “She’s got us.” 

“Mom???” Addie called.

“Yeah, Birdie!!” Ellie returned, and Addie came into the living room with a towel on her head, fresh from the shower. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Addie responded 

“Of course, baby girl,” Ellie said as her daughter sat in the recliner.

“Dad, what should we watch?” Addie asked her father.

“How about Jurassic Park?” Nick answered. 

They settled in to watch the movie and enjoyed being a family.


End file.
